Flower
may refer to: * A Wildflower, a mission item in ''A Knight in Dusty Clothes'' mission * Alice's Flower Shop, a store located on Main Street * Asteria (bouquet), a gift, can be purchased at Alice's Flower Shop, see also: Asteria * Asteria (material), a raw material, used in crafting, can be gathered in the Eufaula Desert near South Block, just past the Portia Bridge * Bonsai ( ), a relic furniture item, can be donated to the Portia Museum or gifted * Brick Flower Stand, an outdoor furniture item, can be purchased at the A&G Construction Store * Celebration Flowers, a furniture item, can be purchased at Alice's Flower Shop * Chrysanthemum, a raw material, used for crafting Simple Antidote, can be gathered at the top of the desert sides of the waterfall by WOW Industries * Dragon Heart, a raw material, used in crafting, can be gathered in the Eufaula Desert, just past the Portia Bridge * Flower Carpet, a furniture item, can be crafted using the Advanced Skiver * Flower Pot, a decorative item, can be purchased at Alice's Flower Shop * Flower Scooper, an accessory, can obtained as loot from Flame Variants and Miner Variants in Ingall's Mine * Flower Shop Leaflet, a mission item in ''The Big Flower Sale'' mission * Flower Shop Poster, a mission item in The Big Flower Sale mission *''Flower Shop Sign'', a secondary mission * Flower Shop Sign ( Book), a mission item, can be crafted using the Worktable *''Flowers for Mother'', a secondary mission * Flowery Soap, an accessory, can be equipped or gifted, used in missions and commissions, can be crafted using the Worktable * Hanging Flower Basket, a wall decor item, can be purchased at Alice's Flower Shop * Hydrangea Dance, an unimplemented furniture item * Lotus Lamp, a furniture item, can be purchased at the Gift Exchange in exchange for Martial Artist's Badges earned at the Martial Arts Tournament festival * Marble Flower Bed, an outdoor furniture item. can be purchased at the A&G Construction Store * Marble Flower Square, an outdoor furniture item. can be purchased at the A&G Construction Store * Marble Flower Stand, an outdoor furniture item, can be purchased at the A&G Construction Store *''Moonlight Primrose'', a secondary mission * Moonlight Primrose, a mission item in Moonlight Primrose mission * Painting: Carp and Lotus, an unimplemented furniture item * Paper Flower, an accessory. can be purchased at Alice's Flower Shop * Pinecock's Crown, a looted accessory. can be obtained as a rare drop from Poppycocks, looks like a flower *''Place the Flowers'', a secondary mission * Plant Rack ( Diagram), an assembled item, can be crafted using the Assembly Station, has six slots to display potted plants/flowers * Plum Blossom Lantern, a wall decor item, can be purchased in exchange for Martial Artist's Badges * Pot of Asteria, a furniture item, can be crafted using the Worktable * Purple Hydrangea, a furniture item, can be purchased at Alice's Flower Shop * Rainbow Flower, a raw material, used in crafting, grown from Rainbow Flower Seed * Rainbow Flower Pot, a furniture item, can be purchased at Alice's Flower Shop * Rainbow Flower Seed, a seed, can be planted in a Small Planter Box to grow Rainbow Flowers * Roses, a gift, can be purchased at Alice's Flower Shop * Small Flower Rack, a storage furniture item, can be placed in the player's workshop or gifted, can be purchased from the Mysterious Man * Small Potted Purple Hydrangea, a furniture item, can be purchased at Alice's Flower Shop * Succulent Plant, a furniture item, can be purchased at Alice's Flower Shop *''The Big Flower Sale'', a secondary mission * White Hibiscus Flower, a mission item only obtained and used in Flowers for Mother mission * Wild Roses, a furniture item, can be purchased at Alice's Flower Shop * Wildflowers, a gift, can be purchased at Alice's Flower Shop * Wooden Flower Square, an outdoor furniture item, can be purchased at the A&G Construction Store * Yellow Leaf, a furniture item, can be purchased at Alice's Flower Shop